


Wie das Leben mit einem spielt

by JandyAngel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, trigger - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JandyAngel/pseuds/JandyAngel
Summary: Diese Geschichte beinhaltet zum Teil auch etwas von meiner eigenen Geschichte. Trotzdem habe ich einige Punkte der "Geschichte" aus persönlichen Gründen geändert.Das hier wird eine Fan-Fiction die im Haikyuu Universum statt finden wird. Jandy ist die Enkelin von Couch Ukai und die kleine Halbschwester von Keishin Ukai. Ich versuche so nah wie möglich an der Zeitlichen Abfolge des Mangas/Animes zu halten. Während die gesamte Geschichte natürlich in Japan spielt und nicht zeitlich verschoben wird.  Was zur Aufklärung heißt dass das alles 2012 spielt und der Zeitsprung erfolgt zu 2018. Wobei ich bei Musik/Lieder eine Ausnahme machen werde.DisclaimerDie Geschichte von Haikyuu gehört nicht mir, was mir gehört sind die OCs und die Idee für diese FF mehr nicht!!ACHTUNG TRIGGER WARNUNGDie Geschichte beinhaltet zum Teil die Behandlung von Posttraumatische Belastungsstörung, Depressionen, Schlafstörungen, Selbsthass, Selbstverletzendes Verhalten, klinischer Aufenthalt, Sexueller Missbrauch und weiteres!Kinky Sachen, stark sexuell als auch leicht sexuell angehauchte Situationen ABER auch natürlich viele unterschiedliche Schöne (Wholesome) Sachen.
Relationships: Canon X OC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Charakter Informationen
> 
> Jandy Ukai - Deutsch/Japanerin  
> Wohnt in Tokyo und geht auf die Nekoma Oberschule  
> 18 Jahre alt/ 1,65 m/ 01.03.94  
> Hat jetzt schon ein Tattoo  
> " gesprochen  
> / Gedanken  
> ^ entferntes Gespräch  
> ~ Fremdsprache (Deutsch/Englisch)  
> * Gebärdensprache (Japanisch)  
> >> Gebärdensprache (Deutsch)
> 
> Die Geschichte an sich wird eine Polyamoure Love Story sein. 
> 
> Polyamour bedeutet dass man sich in mehrere Menschen verlieben kann. Die Liebe kann dabei alles sein, nur romantisch, platonisch, freundschaftlich oder sexuelle. Wikipedia Ausschnitt; Polyamorie oder Polyamory (ein aus polýs „viel, mehrere", und amor „Liebe"; englisch polyamory) bezeichnet eine Form des Liebeslebens, bei der eine Person mehrere Partner liebt und zu jedem einzelnen eine pflegt, wobei diese Tatsache allen Beteiligten bekannt ist und einvernehmlich gelebt wird. Polyamore Beziehungen gründen auf der Absicht, die gewünschten Beziehungen langfristig und vertrauensvoll miteinander zu gestalten, meist schließen sie Verliebtheit, Zärtlichkeit und Sexualität ein.  
> Diese Geschichte ist nicht für Minderjährige, ist definitiv 16+ wenn nicht sogar 18+. Wenn ihr damit nicht klar kommt lest das hier bitte nicht.

Steckbrief  
Name: Jandy Ukai

Spitznamen: Amai/Sweetheart (Kristin)

Geburtstag: 01.03.1994

Mangerin des Jungen Volleyballclubs der Nekoma Oberschule

Familie: Pflegefamilie -> Yaku, Keishin Ukai Halbbruder

Körpergröße: 1,65m

Aussehen: mittellange rot gefärbte Haare (wie Tendo), Undercut am Hinterkopf, chubby, Brillenträgerin, blaue Augen, Eulen Tattoo an der Hüfte/Oberschenkel, rechtes Ohr ist spitz

Charakter: ambitioniert, ein Misch aus Introvertiert und Extrovertiert, treue Freundin, gute Zuhörerin/Lehrerin,

Freunde: Morisuke Yaku, Leila, Kristin

Orientierung: Pan/Poly

Hobby: Musik hören, tanzen, Lesen,

Mag: Tee, Energy, Süßigkeiten, Rätsel Spiele

Mag nicht: scharfe Sachen

Sprachen: Deutsch, Englisch, Japanisch, Japanische/deutsche Gebärdensprache

Zukunft: studieren

Geschichte:

Jandy ist durch eine Affäre entstanden, wobei die Familie Ukai sich ihrer Existenz bewusst ist und sie akzeptiert. Während die Mutter aber sie die ersten Jahre alleine groß gezogen hat, mit Yaku's als Nachbarn. Dadurch dass die Mutter aber dann jemanden Neues kennen gelernt hat, sind sie nach Deutschland. Der neue Stiefvater hat sie sexuell missbraucht über mehrere Jahre lang. Während ihres Zwangsaufenthalt in einer Psychiatrie lernte sie Kristin kennen. Die nach einer Entführung traumatisiert war. Kristin selbst ist zwei Jahre älter als Jandy und Tochter eines Politikers. Das einzige was wussten ist dass sie wohl häufig "stranguliert" wurde, wobei ihre Stimmbänder konstant geschädigt wurden, weswegen sie nicht spricht aber hört. Sie und Jandy sind gute Freunde während des Aufenthalts geworden und waren eine Zeitlang dicke Brieffreunde. Bis sie beide endlich Handys hatten und täglich schreiben konnten, trotz Zeit Verschiebung. Mittlerweile studiert Kristin Fotografie. Sie und Jandy haben eine unausgesprochene Regel das sie da sind wenn der andere sie braucht. Sie hat Jandy in die BDSM Szene rein geführt.

Leila und Jandy haben sich Online kennen gelernt und haben realisiert dass sie viel gemeinsam haben.

Morisuke und Jandy sind wie Geschwister, sie lieben und hassen sich doch. Sind füreinander da, hören einander zu und achten darauf dass es den anderen gut geht. Yaku führt sich so manches mal wie der große Bruder auf, auch wenn Jandy eigentlich älter ist. Bindet sie es ihm deswegen auf die Nase? Nein.

Psychisch bedingt hatte Jandy keine Stimme mehr oder wollte nicht mehr reden, weswegen sie und Yaku Gebärdensprache gelernt haben und sich weiterhin so gerne Unterhalten. Da ihre eigene Stimme eine gewisse Zeit ein Trigger für sie war. Selbst nachdem sie wieder sprach. Jandy kann auch ein wenig deutsche Gebärdensprache damit Kristin nicht immer Lippenlesen muss, sie lernt aber fleißig.

Keishin hat von ihr Erfahren da war sie gerade in der Mittelschule er ist sehr glücklich darüber eine kleine Schwester zuhaben und sucht weiterhin den Kontakt zu ihr, auch wenn Jandy es lieber nur platonisch halten möchte. Innerlich ist sie aber froh darüber ihn zu haben auch wenn er manchmal etwas Überführsorglich ist, da er neben Yaku ihre einzige Familie ist, da ihre Mutter es nicht Einsieht sich um sie zu kümmern.

Fun Fact; Keishin Ukai aka Couch Ukai ist 8 Jahre älter als seine kleine Halbschwester. Er kennt auch ihre Geschichte.

PROLOG

Eine Grundschule in Tokyo in einer 3 Klasse

Der Lehrer klatsch in die Hände.

"Alle mal ruhig sein, bitte. Ich möchte euch euere neue Mitschülerin Jandy vorstellen."

Der Lehrer machte ein paar Zeichnen Richtung Tür und zögerlich kam ein kleines Mädchen mit zwei geflochtenen Zöpfen rein, ihre blauen Augen sahen verquollen aus. So als hätte sie lange geweint.

"Stell dich doch bitte vor" sagte der Lehrer im ruhigen Ton, so leise dass ihn eigentlich niemand hören konnte.

"I-ich heiße Jandy, bin Halb Japanerin und Halb Deutsche. I-Ich bin erst vor kurzem wieder nach Japan gezogen und freue mich wieder hier zu sein." leierte sie herunter so als wäre es einstudiert.

Man hörte das klackern der Kreide auf der Tafel, bei dem ersten Geräusch zuckte sie merklich zusammen

"Der Name Jandy wird mit Lateinischen Buchstaben geschrieben und kann nicht ins Japanische direkt übersetzen, ihr japanischer Name ist Amai (süß). Setzt dich bitte neben Morisuke, ihr beiden kennt euch ja schon." Er zeigte auf einen freien Platz am Fenster neben hellen, fast schon hellrosanen Haaren. Er lächelte sie an, zögerlich lächelte sie zurück.

Dieses kleine Mädchen wird die nächsten Jahre bis zum Anfang der Mittelschule bei den Yaku's unterkommen wird. Sie wird ruhig sein für die kommenden Jahre, viel weinen. Ihre Eltern waren nur kurz verheiraten, haben sich schnell scheiden lassen. Während ihre Mutter sie mit knappen 4 Jahren mit nach Deutschland nahm, wo die Mutter jemanden neuen kennenlernte. Sie waren kurz eine kleine Famillie bis nach 4 Jahren raus kam, dass ihr Stiefvater sie die Jahre über angefasst hatte. Vieles folgte schnell auf einander der Prozess began und sie wurde zur Therapie gezwungen, in eine geschlossene Klinik gesteckt. Niemand sah dass sie traumatiesiert war. Bis nach 6 Monaten die Schwester in ihr Zimmer kam, ihr sagte dass jemand für da wäre um sie ab zuholen. Da stand eine hochgewachsene Frau in einen bleistift Rock. Sie kniete sich hebte ihren zitternden Körper hoch. "Komm wir gehen nach Hause" "Wo ist zu Hause?" sagte dieses kleine Mädchen.

"Bei uns in Japan, Tokyo. Bei Yaku" sagte sie und ihr Gesicht wurde weich, fast schon mitfühlend.

"Mori-chan? I-ich sehe Mori wieder?" fragte diese Stimme hoffnungsvoll, merklich den Tränen nahe.

"Ja! Du wirst Morisuke wiedersehen. Und jetzt pack deine Tasche, unser Flug ist heute Nacht." Sie ließ sie wieder runter wischte ihre Tränen weg, während dass Mädchen in ihr Zimmer lief um ihre Tasche zu packen, unterhielt sie sich mit der Schwester.

"Sind sie die Mutter?"

"Nein, aber eine alte Freundin ihrer Mutter."

"Dann haben sie" Ms. Yaku unterbrach sie und fuhr in einem schneidenden Tonfall fort.

"Doch das Recht habe ich. Ich habe die Befugnis von deutschen und japanischen Behörden sie mit zu nehmen, denn wenn sie weiter hier bleibt wird dieses lebendige Mädchen verkümmern und eingehen. Sehen sie den nicht dass sie einer Essstörung nahe ist? Ich habe ihre Knochen gespürt, ihre KNOCHEN" Sie knallte ein Schreiben hin welches die Schwester schnell lasse.

"Ich weiß was passiert ist. Ich weiß jedes kleine Detail und mich widert es an wie mit ihr umgegangen wurde. Ihr seit keine Hilfe, auch wenn ihr euch so aufspielt" Die Schwester verwundert sah mit an wie die kleine Jandy ihren Koffer vor sich hin schob, oben drauf ein Plüschstoff Hund.

"Wir können los" sagte sie in einem ungewöhnlich freudigen Tonfall.

"Darf ich deine Hand nehmen, Amai?" fragte sie freundlich hielt ihre Hand hin.

Amai, so hatte sie lange niemand genannt, ihr kamen die Tränen, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie so fest sie konnte.

"Wir gehen nach Hause"

Die erste Zeit war schlaflos für sie, den wenn sie schlief kam alles wieder hoch. Albträume folgenden, schreiendes Aufwachen, selbst verletzendes Verhalten wo sie sich die Haut fast blutig kratzte. Immer wieder der Gedanke das was ihr angetan wurde, dass es ihr die Kindheit geraubt hat. Jedes mal wenn sie sich wusch eskalierte es so weit dass ihre Haut danach sensibel und rot war, in den kalten Monaten platzte sie öfters auf. Es folgten Monate in denen Ms. Yaku mit ihr duschte, sie übernahm dann den Job des "Körper Waschens", mit der Zeit konnte sie sich damit arrangieren und die Stimmen/Schreie in ihrem Kopf wurden leiser. Mit 13 begann sie auf eigene Faust eine Trauma Therapie, jetzt war sie zum verarbeitet bereit und so sie lernte damit zu leben was passiert, Rituale zu erschaffen die sie ablenken und beruhigen. 

Doch Morisuke war eine stetige Konstante in ihren Leben, er hat es geschafft sie zu beruhigen wenn sie schrie, wenn ihre Augen rot vom weinen waren und er hielt sie am Anfang davon ab vorm Zug zu springen. Auch wenn er die ersten Jahre nicht verstand wieso sie weinte. Sie erklärte es ihm Anfang der Mittelschule grade als sie in ihre eigene kleine Wohnung gezogen war, die Miete wurde von ihren Eltern gezahlt genauso ihren Lebensunterhalt. Damit sie nicht neben der Schule arbeiten musste.

Seine Augen wurden erst groß, dann umarmte er sie so dolle dass sie kaum Luft bekam und er weinte, weil er jetzt alles verstand.

Ihre Freundschaft wurde inniger, nicht nur weil sie zum Teil miteinander auf gewachsen sind. Eher weil sie mit ihren fast gleichen Körpergrößen vor den gleichen Vorurteilen und Sprüchen standen, alles was geschah schweißte sie zusammen.


	2. Chapter 2

Es ist Nachmittag und die Schule ist zu Ende und die Klubaktivitäten beginnen.

Zögerlich klopfte ich gegen die Wand der Sporthalle, es ist laut und ich höre die Sportschuhe quietschen.

Etwas nervös tippte ich Herrn Nekomata an, er drehte sich zu mir um.

"Ähm, S-Sir. Ich bin Jandy Ukai, ich habe von meiner Lehrerin erfahren, dass sie noch ein Manager für das Volleyballteam suchen. Und ich würde gerne die Stelle probeweise übernehmen, wenn es keine Probleme macht"

Während ich diese Worte sagte wurden seine Augen erst groß und dann ganz schmal.

"A-ha" er stand auf und kam näher auf mich zu "Ukai also, dann musst du seine Enkelin sein, hoffen wir mal dass du so talentiert bist wie dein Großvater."

"Ich spreche fließend Deutsch, Japanisch und Englisch. Wohne seit der Mittelschule alleine und bin unterdessen Selbstversorgerin. War in der Mittelschule Klassensprecherin und Vorstandsmitglied. Bin in der Klasse 1-4"

"So so, der hört sich schon mal interessant." ein schriller Pfiff ertönt "Jungs alle mal antreten, ich muss euch jemanden vorstellen"

Und dann standen sie da, das Volleyball-Team der Nekoma Oberschule.

Kurz musst ich schlucken .... /Die sind alle so groß, dagegen bin ich ja wirklich eine kleine Elfe/

Zum Glück realisierte ich noch die letzten von Trainer Nekomata "... auf probeweise eure neue Managerin. Nun stellt euch der Reihe nach vor, wir wollen sie doch nicht verschrecken"

/Warum starren die mich alle so an?.... Okay, nicht rot werden sonst lachen sie dich aus/ "k-könntet ihr mich bitte nicht anstarren?"

Yaku grinste und gab mir per Gebärdensprache zu geben *Danke*

*Nix zu danken. Trotzdem schuldest du mir einen Tee und ein stück Kuchen*

*Bekommst du ja* lachte leise und machte eine abweichende Handbewegung.

Einige Sekunden war es ruhig und dann sprach mich dieser Typ an, ich glaub Kuroo war sein Name "Ist das ein Akzent was ich da höre" /oh zu nah zu nah.... Bitte bemerk mein spitzes Ohr nicht/

"j-ja meine Mutter ist deutsche und mein Vater Japaner"

Seine Augen wurden groß /Warum werden seine Augen groß dass ist doch nix besonders.../

"Bitte sag etwas auf Deutsch"

"O-okay wie du meinst, aber danach musst du zum Training zurück"

~ Schöne Augen hast du große Katze ~ " dies flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und.... Er wurde Rot /oh wie süß.../. Er lachte nervös. "Du kennst also Yaku?" fragte er. "Und was habt ihr da mit euren Händen gemacht?" er suchte die Zeichen nach zu machen, scheiterte aber kläglich.

"Oh, du meinst Morisuke? Ja wir kennen uns schon seit wir Kinder sind. Wir waren Nachbarn und wir haben uns in Gebärdensprache unterhalten" lachte ich nervös.

"Aber, ihr beide könnt doch sprechen. Warum benutzt ihr nicht euren Mund?"

"Das ist einfach, vor ein paar Jahren eine dicke Mandelentzündung. Das ging soweit das ich operiert werden musste und danach dürfte ich mehrere Monate nicht sprechen. Morisuke hat mir die japanische Gebärdensprache bei gebracht und so konnten wir uns unterhalten. Seitdem reden wir nur noch so, es ist so hängen geblieben, es ist zur Gewohnheit werden" /Mandelentzündung, gute Ausrede. Ich kann ihn ja schlecht sagen, dass Stimmen eine Zeitlang für mich ein Trigger war/

"Oh" sein Blick klärte sich und er verstand. "Nun da du ja jetzt unsere Managerin bist, hoffe ich dass du unser Team tatkräftig unterstützt." er versuchte eine motivierende Geste zu machen und ich musste Lachen. "Aber gewiss doch der werte Herr. Ich werde stets mein Bestes geben mein Lieber" sagte ich während meine Tonlage von belustigst zu flirten überging. /Warte was? Jandy nicht flirten!/ "Ich nehme dich beim Wort" sagte er und drehte sich mit einem verdächtigen Grinsen auf den Lippen um.

Die Zeit verging schnell und meine Notizen wurden länger, ich war überrascht über dieses Zusammenspiel, die Jungs ziehen sich grad um. Ich war vertieft in meinen Notizen auf meinen Handy.

Nummer 1 Tetsuro Kuroo - Captain und Mittelblocker (1,88)

Nummer 2 Nobuyuki Kai - Vize Captain und Wingspiker (1,76)

Nummer 3 Morisuke Yaku - Libero (1,66)

Nummer 4 Taketora Yamamoto - Wingspiker und Ass (1,76)

Nummer 5 Kenma Kozume - Zuspieler (1,69)

Nummer 6 Shohei Fukunaga - Außenspieler (1,78)

Nummer 7 Sō Inuoka - Außenspieler (1,85)

Nummer 9 Tamahiko Teshiro - Zuspieler (1,72)

Nummer 11 Lev Haiba - Mittelblocker (1,94)

Nummer 12 Yūki Shibayama - Libero (1,65)

Das Training ist zu Ende

"Katze, Ah ja? Wie Katzen sind wir wirklich, da stimme ich dir zu." Vor schreck zuckte ich zusammen, als ich eine Stimme dies nah an mein Ohr sagen hörte

"Ieek" schnell drehte ich mich um und da stand dieser Silberkopf.

"W-warte... was? Ich.. Du kannst.. Hab ich es schon wieder gesagt?"

"Lev, meine Schwester war mal mit einen Deutschen zusammen und da hab ich ein paar Worte gelernt. Ja, du hast es leise vor dir hin gesagt als du das Spiel beobachtet hast."

"Oh, a-aber du hast doch nicht alles verstanden oder? War dass nicht dein Vorname? Darf ich dich überhaupt so ansprechen, ich dachte immer dass macht nur wenn man sehr vertraut ist"

"Nein, verstanden hab ich nur Katze. Meine Mutter meinte dass man sich in Russland auch mit dem Vornamen anspricht, genauso wie in Deutschland."

"J-ja das stimmt" /zum Glück hat er nicht alles verstanden/ "Heißt Lev nicht Löwe, mit der Größe passt es ja, aber kannst du auch wie einer knurren?" lachte ich und machte mich nur ein bisschen über ihn lustig.

"W-was nein natürlich nicht!" Er wurde rot und dreht sich um.

"Bis Morgen Lev-kun" Der Rest der Jungs kam aus Umkleide.... "Bis Morgen Jungs" flötete ich, setzte meine Kopfhörer auf und ging Richtung Bahnhof. Schaute kurz auf meine Uhr und musste die letzten Meter rennen, da ich sonst gar nicht mehr nach Hause kommen würde. Ich hechtete die letzten Stufen hoch und sah meinen Zug vor meinen Augen weg fahren.

"Nein" nörgelte ich leise /Fuck..../ genervt seufzte ich und wollte schon mein Handy raus holen und ein Taxi bestellen, als...

"Jandy?" fragt jemand hinter mir, verwundert mich zu sehen, ich drehte mich um und Kenma und Kuroo standen vor mir. Kenma wie immer in sein Spiel versunken. Mein Herz bummerte immer noch und ich rang etwas nach atmen.

"Solltes du nicht schon längst im Zug sein?" fragte Kuroo und zeigte verwundert auf das Gleis.

"Der ist ohne mich abgefahren, es war der letzte. Ich wollte mir grad ein Taxi bestellen." erklärte ich und man merkte meiner Stimme an das ich leicht überfordert war.

"Lass mal gut sein du kannst die Nacht bei mir schlafen" Kenma pausierte sein Spiel und sah Kuroo aus dem Augenwinkel an, er taxierte ihn schon fast.

"Und deine Eltern haben nix dagegen? Mal davon abgesehen dass du das nicht machen musst, das Taxi ist recht günstig" fragte ich zögerlich und wurde nur minimal nervös.

"Die sind den Abend über aus nicht zu Hause. Genauso wie meine Großeltern und morgen ist ja eh Wochenende"

"W-wenn's dir keine Umstände bereitet oder ich dir damit ärger einhandele gerne" sagte ich verwundert und besiegelte damit mein Urteil für den heutigen Abend.

"Kuroo, unser Zug ist da" flüsterte Kenma und sah mich schon fast mitfühlend an. Wir setzend uns hin in eine Bankreihe, ich guckte Kenma über die Schulter der nur leicht an einem Level verzweifelte.

"Argh, nicht schon verloren." genervt schaute er auf seine PSP.

"Versuch es mal umgekehrt. Wirf ein Heiltrank auf den Boss"

Er sah mich böse an. "Versuch es! Selbst wenn du mir nicht glaubst. Das schlimmste was passieren kann ist das du erneut verlierst" sagte ich nervös. Er startete das Level neu, sein Charakter einen Heiltrank auf den Boss. Dessen Lebensleiste kurz anstiegt und dann stark abfiel unter 500 LP von 10.000 LP.

Geschockt sah er mich an "Woher wusstes du das? Ich hänge schon seit Wochen an diesem Boss fest und kein Video konnte ein Lösungsweg zeigen. Also wie?!" Er kam mir sehr nah, unwillkürlich wich ich zurück. "Eine Freundin von mir war im Synchronisationsteam, sowohl Deutsch als auch Englisch und hat eng mit den Entwicklern zusammen gearbeitet." "WOW" seine Augen wurden groß "Danke" und kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seinen Lippen.

"Ich wusste ja gar nicht dass du auch zockst Jandy" bemerkte Kuroo an.

"Bitte? Oh, tu ich normalerweise auch nicht. Ich spiele lieber Rätselspiele wie Professor Layton, aber manchmal erfahre ich Hintergrundinformationen von meiner Freundin, sie ist Streamerin und.."

"Wir müssen hier raus"

Ich war kurz still und führte meinen Satz erst dann fort als wir vorm Bahnhof standen. "Sie heißt Leila und streamt viele unterschiedliche Genres" "Leila!? Du Kennst eine der größten Streamer der Welt" seine Stimme brach kurz und er speicherte schnell das Spiel, packte seine Konsole schnell in seine Tasche und packte mich an meinen Schultern. "Das sie so groß ist würde ich jetzt nicht sagen und Aua.." Seine Finger krallten sich in meine Oberarme "Du tust mir weh"

"Sorry" er nahm seine Hände von meinen Oberarmen.

"Erschreck mich doch nicht so" währenddessen rieb ich über meine Oberarme.

"Wir sind da." sagte Kuroo und zeigte auf ein Haus.

"Danke für deine Hilfe Senpai" mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kozume um, er lächelte und ging zu seinem Haus.

"Ich hab mich wohl verhört. H-hat Hat Kozume mich grad wirklich Senpai genannt?" verdutzt sah ich Kuroo an und zeigte hinter Kenma hinterher.

"Anscheinend. Frag mich etwas anderes, für mich ist das auch Neu." er zuckte mit dem Schultern


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo schloss die Tür auf und ein leichter Duft von Apfel umhüllte mich. Ich zog wie gewohnt meine Schuhe aus, den in japanischen Haushalten betritt man die Wohnung nicht mit Schuhen mit dem man erst gerade draußen war.  
"Könnte ich vielleicht euere Dusche nutzen?" nur leicht nervös  
Er sah mich verdutzt an. "Ja, ja natürlich. Das Bad ist den Gang runter" er zeigte auf eine Tür mit einem Schild wo Bad drauf stand "Soll ich deine Uniform für dich waschen?" fragte er mich höflich.  
"Oh, nein dass musst du nicht tun. Ich habe immer was zum Wechseln in meinen Schulspint. Also kann ich mich morgen einfacher vorm Training umziehen. Außerdem ist mein Trainingsanzug immer in der Umkleide. Trotzdem Nett das du gefragt hast" ich ging Richtung Bad, meine Schultasche in der Hand. Wie in fast jeden japanischen Haushalt, war das Bad in zwei Abschnitte unterteilt. Im Vorderen Bereich stand eine Waschmaschine und ein Trockner, ein Waschbecken mit Spiegel. Im zweiten Abschnitt fand ich eine Badewanne und ein Duschkopf. Ich stellte meine Tasche ab, legte mein Handy bei Seite und zog mich aus. Dabei faltete ich meine Kleidung, legte das Handy und meine Brille oben drauf. Ich hab grad die Zwischentür geschlossen als es klopfte.  
"J-ja?" ich zuckte zusammen und instinktiv bedeckte ich meinen Oberkörper mit meinen Händen und Armen. "Ich leg dir saubere Handtücher und ein großes T-Shirt zum schlafen für dich hin" sagte Kuroo und ich hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete und ein leises Puff zu hören war "D-danke" ich sah seine Siluette, er stand mitten im Raum so als würde er mich mustern. Ein kurzes Zucken, er drehte sich um. "Möchtest du etwas essen?" "Das wäre nett, ich kann mich aber ich gebe mich auch mit etwas Reis und Miso Suppe zu frieden. Aber könntest du jetzt bitte gehen?" fragte ich nervös. Ich glaube er hat erst jetzt realisiert dass ich nackt hinter der Tür stehe. "Ja, ich mach dann mal Essen" stotterte er und schloss die Tür.  
/Endlich, alleine. Ich will doch nur eine erholsame Dusche. Ich sollte Kristin danach schreiben./  
Ich warmes Wasser über mein Körper fließen, es tat gut und entspannte meine Muskeln. Ich ging dazu über meine Haare zu waschen, danach wusch ich meinen Körper. Strich nebenbei über meine gerissene Haut an Hüfte und Oberarme, fuhr mit dem Daumen über verblassende Schnitte, die mich an unschöne Zeiten erinnerten, wo ich den Schmerz brauchte um zu realisieren dass ich noch Lebe. Mittlerweile isst der letzte Schnitt schon paar Jahre her. Zum Glück hat mir meine Therapeutin einen guten Ausgleich gezeigt, jedes mal wenn ich jetzt das Bedürfnis habe mich zu schneiden, soll ich mein Haargummi gegen mein Handgelenk schnalzen lassen. Was entsteht ist ein kleiner kurzer stechender schmerz. Auch wenn ich das nicht mehr tue, es tut gut eine Alternative zu haben.  
Ich musste leise Lachen, es sind Dinge die mich, meinen Charakter und mein Sein geprägt haben.  
Als ich fertig war, legte ich mir ein Handtuch um, welches mir bis zur Hälfte meiner Oberschenkel ging.  
/Jetzt nur noch die Haare föhnen. Aber wo ist der Föhn?/ Auf den ersten Blick fand ich keinen.  
Ich ging raus, meine Handtuch fest umklammert.  
"Ähm Tetsuroo? Wo habt ihr euren Föhn?" fragte ich nervös da ich schnell wieder ins Bad wollte da mir nur minimal unwohl bei der Situation war.  
"Im oberen Schrank. Soll ich ihn dir" er verstummte als er sich umdrehte.  
"Nein muss du nicht" ich flitze schneller als man sehen konnte wieder zurück ins Bad.  
/schnell die Haare föhnen sonst mach ich alles noch nass/  
Paar Minuten vergingen, meine Haare waren trocken und gekämmt. Ich legte meine Klamotten klein zusammen gefaltet auf meine Tasche und ging, das Shirt von Kuroo roch ein wenig nach Weichspüler und Pfirsiche. Ich stellte die Tasche an einer Ecke ab und setzte mich zu ihm am Tisch. Er schob mir das Essen rüber.

"Du hast schon gegessen?"  
"Ja. Hast du die Aufgaben für den Biologie Kurs schon fertig?"  
"Du meinst die Aufgabe mit der Vererbungslehre für Blutgruppen und Rhesusfaktoren? Ja, auch wenn ich etwas gebraucht habe. Du?"  
"Nein. Ich steig nicht unbedingt da durch."  
"Soll ich es dir gleich erklären?" seine Augen hellten sich schlagfertig  
"Ja, bitte. Das würde mir sehr weiterhelfen."  
"Man hilft Freunden wo man nur kann nicht war?"  
"Ja, warte wir sind Freunde?" er hatte kurz dieses leicht unbeholfene Lächeln auf den Lippen und zeigte danach mit dem Zeigefinger zwischen uns beiden hin und her.  
"Ja, ich finde dass wir Freunde sind. Ist das so verwunderlich? Ich meine wir sehen uns Tag täglich, reden mit einander selbst abseits des Spielfeldes und der Schule, helfen uns gegenseitig. Findest du etwa das wir keine Freunde?"  
"Ja, doch. Es ist nur so dass selten Menschen mich verstehen."  
"Kuroo, ich bin mit Yaku und seinen beiden jüngeren Brüdern aufgewachsen, zusammen mit einer leiblichen Mutter die gelinde gesagt ein feuchten Kehrrich auf mich gibt. Also wenn ich dich nicht verstehe dann ist etwas falsch mit mir." sagte ich in einem sehr ernsten Tonfall  
Er lachte schallend los " Also wenn du das so sagt kann ich ja nur ja sagen."  
"Und jetzt hast du mich an der Backe kleben und wirst mich nicht mehr so schnell los" sagte ich und sah im direkt in die Augen.  
"Das kann ich nur erwidern"  
Die Stimmung wurde entspannter danach. Nachdem ich ihm die Aufgabe erklärt habe, was meines Erachtens viel zu lange dauerte, schaute ich auf mein Handy und realisiert dass es schon recht spät war.  
"Okay" ich holte Luft "Ich hätte eine kleine Bitte und ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst" ich druckste herum  
"Hmm, was den?"  
"Nun, könntest du die Nacht eventuell bei mir schlafen? Das würde mir sehr weiter helfen. Ich verspreche auch es keinen zu sagen. Es ist nur so das ich mich sicherer fühle wenn jemand oder etwas , den mag, neben mir." je mehr ich sagte umso nervös wurde ich, den Teil mit der Information das ich ihn mag sagte ich so leise dass er es nicht hören konnte.  
" Ähm wenn du meinst, gerne. Du wirst mich doch wohl nicht in der Nacht überfallen oder?" er hatte diesen Unterton an sich als würde er mich heraus fordern wollen.  
"Nur wenn du mich vorher lieb drum bittest" kam es schneller aus meinen Mund als ich denken konnte und er lachte leise "Was hast du gesagt?"  
"Nix, könne wir schlafen?" sagte ich schnell, stellte meine leere Schale ins Waschbecken.


	4. Chapter 4

Wir gingen beide die Treppe hoch, zu seinem Zimmer. Sein Raum selbst war recht auf geräumt und er hatte wirklich allen ernstes ein laminiertes PSE Poster. Ich musste leise Lachen.  
"Ich hätte nicht erwartet das Periodensystem in deinem Zimmer zu sehen"  
"Warum nicht? Sie ist sogar Farbcodiert. Ist sie nicht schön?!" sagte er und hatte dieses kleine Glitzern in den Augen.  
"Ja ~Nerd~" Ich stellte meine Tasche ab und legte mich auf das Bett "Kommst du jetzt ins Bett oder hast du Angst?"  
"Was? Nein. Pff" er zog sich aus und legte sich zu mir und ich legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu hören. Ein leiser beruhigender Beat, der kurz schneller wurde.  
"Danke Tetsuroo" sagte ich schläfrig und schlief ein.

POV Chat zwischen Kuroo und Bokuto POV Kuroo

Kuroo  
Okay, Bro…. Sie schläft bei mir

Bokuto  
Hey Hey Hey  
Wer Bro? Worüber redest du?

Kuroo  
Unsere Managerin, Jandy…. Sie hat den Zug verpasst und ich hab ihr angeboten bei mir zu übernachten

Bokuto  
Warte was…. oO euere Schönheit

Kuroo  
Ja sie…. Sie ist grad in der Dusche…. Warte sie braucht noch Handtücher …

Bokuto  
Du gehst doch jetzt nicht ins Bad rein oder?  
Kuroo?  
Du wirst doch wohl nicht  
Kuroo D:

Paar Minuten später

Kuroo  
Was Nein! Sie war hinter der Trennwand. Ich bin doch nicht so ein Arschloch. Außerdem habe ich angeklopft.

Bokuto  
Bro, wir beide finden sie heiß und sind seit dem ersten Jahr in der Highschool single. Ich an deiner Stelle hätte leichte schwierigkeiten mich zurück zuhalten.

Kuroo  
Sie stand grad im Handtuch vor mir….

Bokuto  
……

Kuroo  
Sie hat doch nur nach den Föhn gefragt. Oh Gott ich muss mich auf das Essen konzentrieren.

Bokuto  
Ich bin nicht neidisch auf dich

Kuroo  
Doch bist du

Bokuto  
Ja, bin ich weswegen ich dich beim nächsten Training wieder fertig mache

15 Minuten später

Kuroo  
Okay ….. Ich sterbe gleich. SIE LIEGT AUF MIR  
*sendet ein Bild*

Bokuto  
Wie bist du jetzt zu der Ehre gekommen, dass sie mit dir Kuschelt? Oder hattet ihr Sex?

Kuroo  
Schön wärs, nein sie sagte dass sie besser schlafen.   
Sie sieht schon süß aus wenn sie schläft.  
Uhhh sie hat ein Undercut, den sieht man ja sonst gar nicht

Bokuto  
Ich gehe lieber schlafen, zu unser beider Sicherheit

"Du weißt ja gar nicht wie glücklich du mich machst und dass nur weil du gerade neben mir liegst"  
"Halt die Klappe Yaku und lass mich schlafen" nuschelte sie und krallte sich kurz in meine Seite  
/Oh fuck… nicht da / "ahh" ich biss mir auf die Lippen kurz. /Moment mal, ich bin nicht Yaku. Oh ich muss mit ihm darüber reden. Machen die beiden das etwa öfters?/   
Ich zog näher an mich und ein "Warm" kam genuschelt zurück, ich legte meinen Arm um ihre Hüfte dabei


	5. Chapter 5

Im Traum von Jandy

"Lass mich das Seil um deine Hand legen, es fest zurren. So dass du dich nicht bewegen kannst, dass ich dich verwöhnen kann" sagte er fesselte meine Hände zusammen, machte das Seil an einem Karrabinerhacken fest. Ich stand nack da, fast auf meinen Zehnspitzen. Meine Augen verbunden.  
"Hey hey hey" knurrte fast schon eine andere Stimme in mein Ohr. Was mir eine Gänsehaut verpasste, meine Nippel wurden steif.  
"Ist sie nicht schön, so hilflos wie sie da steht" und ich spürrte eine Hand wie sie von meinen inneren Oberschenkel zu meinen Hintern glitt und kurz darauf schlug genau diese Hand auf meinen Hintern.  
Ein leises Stöhnen entwich meinen Lippen. Während jemand meine Beine spreizte, was ich wiederwillig zulies. "Bitte, wir wollen dich nur glücklich machen und deine schöne Stimme stöhnen hören" wurde es vor mir gesagt, fast schon flehentlich.  
"Ja, bitte stöhn für uns" während zwei Hände von meinen Knien langsam hoch glitt, über meinen Oberschenkel, meine Hüfte und meinen Seiten. Bis hin zu meinen Brüsten, die er in seinen Händen hilt. Sie fühlten sie fast aus und ich zitterte kurz. Die gleiche Person sagte an meinen Ohr vorbei "Schau doch, sie ist erregt. Wir machen sie also heiß" ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme.  
"Du hast recht. Wir sollten weiter machen, anscheined gefällt es ihr. Sie ist feucht hier unten" eine Hand flach an meiner intimsten Stelle "und muss sogar das Stöhnen unterdrücken. Was meinst du wie weit können wir sie teasen bis sie anfängt zu betteln?" sagte die Stimme vor mir.  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wollen wir es ausprobieren?" kam es von hinten.  
Küsse folgenden auf meinen Nacken, meine Schulter, Schulterblätter, Brüste. Ich hielt mich am Seil fest um nicht weiter zu stöhnen. Jemand biss mich in meinen Nippeln. Ich konnte Markierungen, Bisse an meinen Brüsten, Dekoltee, Hals, Nacken und Oberschenkel fühlen. Jedes Mal biss ich meine Zähne zusammen.   
/Es fühlt sich so gut an, aber sie werden aufhören sobald du ihnen dass gibst was sie wollen/  
"Sie scheint einen Beißkink zu haben, wie schön du doch aussiehst mit all diesen Flecken"  
"Du gehörst jetzt uns, uns allein" sagten sie beide zusammen.

"Jandy aufwachen" eine Stimme riss mich aus meinen Traum.  
"Wie. Wo Was?" ich schreckte hoch Kuroo stand an gezogen vor mir und er lachte leise.  
"Der Wecker hat schon gekingelt. Wir sollten mal langsam los, Kenma wartet und schon" er zeigte mit seinem Daumen nach unten. "Wir warten unten auf dich" er ging raus schloß leise die und ich hörte wir er die Treppe runter ging. Ich kniete mich auf das Bett, die Decke rutsche von mir runter. Während ich so langsam wach wurde, realisierte ich was ich geträumt habe und schaute prüfend in meinen Aufschnitt. Fand einen blauen Fleck an meiner Brust.  
/Er hat doch nicht… oder? Während ich schlief. Nein nein ich muss mich gestoßen haben mehr nicht/ Ich schweifte von dem Gedanken ab und zog mich an. Faltete das Oberteil was er mir gegen hat zusammen und legte es auf sein Bett

Chat in Whatsapp

>> ~ Rate mal, wer in Japan ist?~ << Kristin  
>> ~ Du?~<< Jandy  
>> ~ Ding Ding. Richtig geraten. Wo soll ich dich abholen? Wir gehen shoppen. ~ << Kristin  
>> ~ sendet Addresse.  
Das ist meine Schule, ich hab noch ein extra Training mit den Jungs aus dem Volleyballclub. Da wir einen neuen Spieler haben. ~<< Jandy  
>> ~ Ich bin in zwei Stunden da ~<< Kristin

Danach ging ich runter zu Kenma und Kuroo.  
"Gut geschlafen, Senpai?" sagte Kenma  
"Ja, sehr gut sogar" ich kratze mir Hinterkopf. Wir gingen los, im Zug schlief ich kurzzeitig ein, Kenma weckte mich auf als wir aus stiegen mussten. Ich streckte mich, ein leises knacken wurde zu hören.  
Vor dem Schultor warteten Lev und Yaku schon.  
"Schlüssel?" sagte Yaku und hob seine Hand hoch. Ich warf im den Schlüssel für die Halle und die Jungsumkleide, den er glücklicherweise fangen konnte. Wir trennten uns und ich zog mich in der Damenumkleide. Tauschte meine Schuluniform gegen meinen Trainingsanzug, zog den Reisverschluss hoch und ging Richtung Sporthalle. Man hörte schon das quitschen der Turnschuhe. Erst als ich in der Halle war wechselte ich meine Schuhe und stellte mich an die Seite, sah mir jede Bewegung genau an.  
"Lev du hast Beine, nutzt sie" und der Blick der zurück kam hätte mich töten können.  
"Ey, ihr habt mich hier eingeladen"  
"Ja weil du den Schlüssel für die Halle hast" antwortete Lev mürrisch.

1 1/2 Stunden vergingen

Jemand tippte mir auf die Schulter, ich drehte mich um und sah sie.   
"*Kristin*" ich umarmte sie, wir hatten uns seit langem nicht mehr in Persona gesehen.  
*Hi, Sweetheart. Kann ich zusehen?* fragte sie mich  
"*Ja, aber bitte zieh deine Schuhe aus. Wegen der Halle*" sie zog ihre Kniehohen Stiefel aus, legte ihre Tasche beiseite und tratt mit ihren Overknee Socken in die Halle. Wir beide setzten uns auf die Bank.  
*Kristin, wie geht es dir? Dich hab ich lang nicht mehr gesehen* sagte Yaku langsam und wirkte glücklich.  
*Hi. Schön dich auch wieder zusehen, du kleiner Stöpsel. Mir geht ganz gut, ich bin wegen Jandy´s Geburtstaggeschenk hier* sagte sie und fing an zu grinsen.  
*Du weißt ganz genau dass ich es nicht mag wenn du mich klein nennst* sagte er und wurde langsam wütend  
*Oh, ich werde es immer wieder sagen! Weil ich es liebe wie du dann so süß Rot wirst. Es ist so herrlich schön an zu sehen und irgendwann kriege ich dich noch dazu mir Model zu stehen* sagte sie und biss sich auf ihre Lippe.  
"Wann kommt ihr beiden eigentlich endlich zusammen? So wie ihr beiden flirtet muss da doch mehr als nur necken sein" sagte ich und zeigte mit dem Finger zwischen den beiden und sie wurden knall rot.  
"Warte, Yaku und eine Freundin. Hab ich da etwas verpasst?" sagte Lev und beugte sich vor.  
"Das möchte ich auch mal erklärt haben" kam es von Kuroo.  
"Kristin neckt Yaku und ich gucke amüsiert zu. Es ist jedes ein Genuss" lachte ich leise.  
"Und Kristin ist wer?"


End file.
